Grendel/Main
Release Date: October 31st, 2019 Indulge amid the stench of battle as Grendel the voracious gourmand, greedily swallowing armies whole into his fathomless maw. Corpulent and courageous, he consumes prey to invigorate kindred warriors, or disgorges the eaten out drenched in putrid acidic bile. Stampede through strongholds as a spherical menace, leaving cadavers in the wake crushed by his thunderous quake. Grendel's feeding frenzy began in Update 26: The Old Blood. Acquisition Grendel's component blueprints are awarded by completing certain missions on Europa using Locators, which can be purchased from the Arbitration Honors vendor found in any Relay for 25 each. Additionally, the main blueprint can be purchased from the market for . Purchasing a Locator will unlock the unique mission associated with it, which guarantees the associated Grendel component as a reward. These missions will have level 40-45 enemies, however, players will be unable to use their Gear items, all Warframes and weapons will not benefit from any equipped Mods, and Operators cannot be used. The only exceptions to these rules are Warframe Augment Mods and Sentinel Precepts, whose effects still work. *The Grendel Neuroptics Locator unlocks the Archaeo-freighter, a 20-minute Survival mission. *The Grendel Chassis Locator unlocks the Icefields of Riddah, a 15-wave Defense mission. *The Grendel Systems Locator unlocks the Mine of Karishh, an Excavation mission where players have to collect 800 Cryotic. Aborting the mission will not consume a locator however Locator missions will disappear once completed, requiring the purchase of another Locator to unlock once again. However, only the squad host requires a Locator, allowing them to invite other players to participate in the mission, and the component reward will be granted to all participating players upon completion. Lore Riddha was a frozen, famine-struck city located on Europa, ruled by an Orokin Executor named Karishh, a survivor of the downfall of the Orokin Empire, described as a "violet-scented" brute. As the Executor lived a luxurious life within a walled house in the city, his citizens starved beneath him, but the Executor commanded yet another twelve-meal course for himself and his twelve digestive exo-sacs. Grendel found Karishh, resulting in the lavish Executor fleeing across the hills and mountains of Riddha as an escape attempt. Grendel pursued the Executor and eventually caught up to him, resulting in the attempt proving futile. Trapped on a mountain peak, Karishh found his fate inside Grendel's belly, then belched out shortly after. Notes *When Grendel wields his signature , he will become immune to crowd-control effects while performing Heavy Attacks. *Sprint speed mods do not appear to affect the speed of Pulverize, however the does increase double jump height. *Despite retaining the UI of the last equipped weapon, Grendel is unable to activate syndicate procs while in Pulverize. Trivia *Grendel is named for the villainous giant in the epic poem Beowulf. Among Grendel's epithets is "the destroyer and devourer of our human kind," and he is described as eating the flesh from the humans he kills. **During his development, Grendel was referred to as the "Oni" Warframe. In Japanese folklore, Oni are depicted as hulking, horned ogres with a penchant for terrorizing humans, up to and including devouring them. *Grendel's alternate helmet "Glutt" derived from the word glutton, as a reference to his insatiable hunger. **This naming choice is a bit of a contradiction, as the Grendel's Leverian exhibit explicitly states "Grendel may hunger, yes, but not with the excesses of gluttony." *The pose Grendel strikes during is based on sumo wrestlers. *Grendel is the 42nd Warframe to be released (excluding Primed and Umbra variants). *Grendel is the first Warframe whose component blueprints are obtained from exclusive mission nodes, which requires Vitus Essences and, in turn, Arbitrations. *Grendel was originally intended to release simultaneously with his best friend , but required more time for development. As a nod to their friendship, Gauss appears in Grendel's Warframe Profile to receive his support from , as well as a mention in Grendel's Leverian exhibit. *Grendel's belly maw snaps open with the use of his abilities, namely and . *Grendel's belly visually enlarges and gains jiggle physics when enemies are eaten and stored with Feast. *Voicelines spoken by enemies inside Grendel's gut have a muffled and gurgled sound overlay. Category:Grendel Category:Tabview